The Game Called Life
by Cowgrl94
Summary: Artemis wanted in. In order for her to be in, she and Wally needed to be out. It is all in The Plan. The Plan leading to a Game. A Game Wally makes real. Rated T, for paranoia.Genres aren't concrete yet. Stems from the episode Depths. R&R please
1. Prologue

**I am THRILLED that Artemis doesn't die and that Kaldur is good :D it was really bothering me about what he said in a previous episode, about his father and Tula. Kaldur would never jump ship because he has bad blood, and Tula? Well hello! She left him for the other guy! Self-explanatory. It didn't make sense. As for Artemis, I just don't think she was in on this plan from the beginning. Don't see it. So this is my reasoning of how she became a part of the Plan and why she and Wally quit the Superhero business. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own YJ. **

**I'm thinking about continuing this storyline, of course it all depends on what you think of it. Yay or nay? Leave it in a review or by story alerting it :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Artemis was never a part of The Plan. Her name was never mentioned. Not once. It's not like she was special or anything. She wasn't. Nobody else was a part of The Plan either. The Plan only had three players: Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Kaldur. That was it. Not even Batman knew about The Plan, and _he's Batman_. Under normal circumstances that made him privy to literally everything that went on within the team of protégés. Considering the players in The Plan, this clearly wasn't _normal circumstances_.

But, Artemis being who she is and her boyfriend being who he is, a change in The Plan was bound to happen. In fact, it was inevitable. Artemis Crock isn't _stupid_. She was very much aware that her boyfriend, who happened to be Wally West (a member of The Plan), did _not_ play pool. He was a total catastrophe at the game. Not even Artemis herself could teach him to play. Wally West just had too much _energy_ for a calculating game like pool. He just did not play. So, naturally, when Wally West claimed that "the guys" had declared Thursdays as 'Pool Night', Artemis responded with a raised eyebrow and a skeptical repetition of "the guys".

"The guys?" She had said, looking up at him from her arrow. At this time, they were still superheroes and just starting to live together. Paula Crock and Mr. and Mrs. West got fed up with the young couple and their guilty faces, kicking them out as soon as the two had agreed on what college to go to.

"The guys," he had repeated, plastering a goofy grin as he slipped on his coat. "You know, Rob- damn, I mean Nightwing, Conner, Kaldur, I think even the Kid is going to be there."

"Garfield?"  
"Yeah, Garfield," he said. He kissed her briefly and left. Artemis noted that he hadn't taken the keys to their car. He was running.

Artemis squished down her suspicions and went right on cleaning. She stayed up that night until he came home. She didn't smell any unfamiliar perfume, didn't see any misplaced make-up, and didn't observe a hair out of place.

Two more Thursdays passed by before the big fight – that horrible meltdown. Suddenly, Kaldur was on the wrong side. Suddenly, they were fighting _against_ him instead of _with_ him. It made no sense. Why should Kaldur respond so horribly after finding out that Black Mantis is his father? Calm, cool, collected was always his demeanor. There were other members with bad blood on the team. Why would Kaldur be the one to have a breakdown? It didn't make sense. But she swallowed it. She knew something wasn't right, but still Artemis swallowed what her eyes had seen. Wally still went to the 'Pool Night' on Thursdays, and it still bothered her. Two months passed and finally she had enough. Wally West was hiding something and Wally West was always awful at hiding things from his girlfriend. When he went to put on his shoes, she slipped a tracker into his pocket, smiled at him, exchanged a kiss, and watched him go out the door. A few hours later she popped up in a warehouse in Bludhaven. She kept to the shadows, her quiver on her back and her bow attached to her belt. She watched while her red head boyfriend let out a soft whistle and the whistle was returned twice. One note higher than the other. She watched while Nightwing slipped from the shadows and she watched while both boys waited for the third whistler to appear.

It was when she saw Kaldur appear from the shadows and greet the boys with a friendly smile that she dropped from her perch, landing in the middle of the circle. Naturally, Artemis Crock was furious and she let them know it. Hands on hips she demanded an explanation. With guilty faces, they gave in. Not right away, of course. They were superheroes after all, but she got it out of them.

It was a plan that they told her. A plan known to some as 'Pool Night'. It basically consisted of three participants – Nightwing, Kaldur, and Kid Flash. The Plan, as they came to call it, was to infiltrate Black Mantis' group. What were they hoping to find out? Well, hell if they should know, they cried. But isn't that the point? They asked her. They don't know what they could find, but there _had_ to be _something_. Who knows about this? Artemis wondered who else knew about this so-called Plan. Nobody, was what they had responded. It was just their plan. There was something fishy in the air, and no it wasn't Kaldur. Black Mantis is planning something, they insisted to her. We have to find out what. No, they couldn't bring in the other team members. Why? Because the more who knew, the more chance there was that secret information could be leaked and The Plan would be blown to bits.

Artemis listened quietly. She knew they needed more than one person infiltrated into Black Mantis' circle and she decided it would be her. She voiced her thoughts.

"I want in."

Wally, who doesn't have a filter and who loves Artemis Crock with all that he is, cried the first thing that came to his mind. "No!"

Thus ensued the argument. Why shouldn't she? Why should she? She could take care of herself! What role would she play? They needed more than three brains for this Plan! No part for her to play, she could blow the whole operation! Don't push his luck! Stay out of this! She could help! He can't lose her again. He never really lost her.

Nightwing and Kaldur were having their own private conversation while the couple quarreled. Their conversation was with their thoughts. Both knew that what Artemis was saying was true. They could use someone else. One wondered how she could fit into The Plan; the other knew how she could fit in. He didn't have it all planned out into the last detail, but he had a rough idea to how she could fit. Nightwing interrupted the lovers' quarrel with a raised hand and a cough. When he had their attention, he spoke.

"Artemis," he said. "You can be in. But to be in, I need you both out."

Wally and Artemis just looked at him. Kaldur remained silent, thoroughly confused. Wally and Artemis demanded an explanation and Nightwing gave it. Yes, Artemis Crock could be very vital indeed to The Plan and so she needed to be kept safe. Wally would go anywhere she went so the best way to keep her safe was for Wally West and Artemis Crock to get out.

The next day, Nightwing called a Team Meeting. He gave out information on a job they had pulled the previous week, introduced Lagoon Boy, Bumble Bee, and Malcom as official new team members, and then graciously handed the floor over to Wally West and Artemis Crock. The red head had a comforting arm around her shoulders. Artemis had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to keep herself calm. She had to do this.

"Artemis and I," Wally said quietly. He looked at Nightwing. "Artemis and I are out."

His green eyes never broke the eye contact with his best friend. Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing finished the statement in their heads. _Out to get in._

So this was the story of how Artemis Crock became a part of The Plan. This is the ending to that story, but it is the beginning to the story of The Game. The Game Wally West latched onto with more enthusiasm than he should have. The Game that would then become reality. His reality.

* * *

**Remeber to review! Do I keep this one rolling or no?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviwed and favourited (is that even a word?) and story alerted :) it totally made my day(s) to see that in my inbox ^_^ here is the next chapter, as promised.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YJ. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two months later…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Not bothering to open an eye, Wally rolled over; his arm swinging through the air and finding home on the blaring alarm clock, effectively shutting it off with a mighty crunch. Wally groaned and thought carefully about what day of the week it was. If he was late to class again, Artemis would _kill_ him.

Yesterday was Friday, he thought. Today is Saturday. So what time is it? Wally opened a bleary eye and squinted at the red numbers on the clock. 8:00 AM. Wally groaned again, rolling back over onto his stomach. Too early. Try waking up again in thirty minutes… maybe another hour? Wally was just drifting off when he had the urge to pee. He tried ignoring it by burying his face into his fluffy, perfect pillow to no avail. His bladder was winning. Wally couldn't get comfortable. He muttered obscenities about waking up before noon on the weekend as he sat up and began searching the bedroom floor for his boxers. All he saw were Artemis' clothes that he had tossed aside in their…extracurricular activity last night. He grinned at the memory and continued his search for his boxers.

Once the boxers were found and put on, Wally made his way to the bathroom. Taped to the door frame was a piece of paper. Wally read it and shook his head with a smile.

_If you wake up before I come back,_

_I've gone running. There is food in the _

_fridge and the pantry, find something to eat._

_I shouldn't be out too long. _

_Love you,_

_A._

Wally just sat down with a bowl of cereal and his biology text book when he heard the jingle of keys and the familiar _click, click, screeeech, BANG_ pattern of the door. Wally grimaced. He _really_ had to get around to fixing that. He scooped cereal to his mouth and crunched down.

"Morning!" Artemis' voice drifted through the crunching of the cereal and into his ear. He swallowed and settled into his 'pity me' face.

"Don't sound so cheerful. I had to get breakfast by myself. Again!" He pouted, taking in the sight of his girlfriend as she bent down to unlace her sneakers. Her skin was slick and shiny with sweat from her morning run and when she popped upright again, Wally noted the flush in her cheeks and the beautiful smile she wore for him (so he liked to think). She rolled her eyes at him and trotted over.

"Don't be so pitiful, Wally." She kissed him on the temple briefly and made her way to the refrigerator to grab water. Wally took delight in slapping her ass as she sashayed passed him.

"Wally!" She laughed, still out of breath from her run. Wally grinned.

"Morning, babe! Damn you're all sweaty."

"That's what happens when you do something called _exercise_. You _sweat_." Artemis rolled her eyes at his complaint. She gulped down some water and turned to look at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Besides, you didn't complain about my sweat last night. Or the night before that. Or the night before _that_… now that I think about it."

"You? Sweat? Last night?" Wally scoffed. He finished his cereal and downed the glass of milk. "You didn't do anything! I did all the work!"

"All the work?" Artemis laughed. "I don't think so. If I recall properly, _I _did most of the work."

Wally studied her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pushed his chair back, picked up his bowl and glass, and sauntered over to the sink where he put the dishes. Artemis watched him quietly, occasionally sipping from her glass, leaning against the counter. Wally looked at her, his mouth in a straight line, the glint still in his eyes. He moved to stand in front of her and pressed his hips against hers, effectively pinning her to the counter. He took the glass from her hand and placed it gently on the counter. He pulled her hair from her pony tail, her long blonde locks falling to her waist, and tangled his fingers in her hair. He pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She nipped his tongue lightly. Finally he pulled away, his nose brushing hers, his mouth curved into a small smile.

"Remind me." He whispered. She grinned, slid her hands up his chest to his red hair, wrapping her slender fingers into his flames and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Wally's hands slid from her hair to her waist as the kiss became heated, before going over her shorts and, hooking his hands on her upper thighs, he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Wally sped them to the bedroom.

It wasn't until much, much later that the dishes Wally had used for breakfast made their way into the dishwasher. Artemis was lounging on the couch, playing with her long blonde hair that was still soaked from her recent shower. The TV was on, but she had clicked the mute button. Wally was in the kitchen unloading and reloading the dishwasher, his red hair slightly damp from his shower earlier. The two were content with the silence, simply enjoying each others' company on their day in.

Artemis frowned at her ends and sighed, letting her hair slip between her fingers.

"Hey, babe?" She called, breaking the comfortable silence. Wally acknowledged her with a grunt. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair. What do you think?"

Artemis waited for her boyfriend to respond. She heard the dishwasher close and suddenly felt warm fingers brush her cheek, gathering her wet hair so it fell across the arm of the sofa. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Wally running his fingers through her hair.

"How much?"

"Just half," she hummed, her eyes still closed in contentment. "I figured maybe we can save some water if it's shorter."

"Go for it. Just leave me something to pull."

"Babe, is that all you ever think about?" Artemis laughed, hearing the wink in his words. She felt his lips on her temple and she opened her eyes, twisting her neck to look at him. She reached up to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Wally rested one hand by her legs, the other on the back of the couch as to not crush her. He smiled at her. She kissed his neck briefly.

"I'm 19, babe," Wally grinned. "I'm a guy. I'm hardwired that way."

She rolled her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up, Artemis took back her arms and tucked her socked feet underneathe her knowing full well Wally was going to put his head on her lap and stretch out. She ran her fingers through his hair and they watched the muted television.

"You know, Wally," Artemis said absentmindedly. "Valentine's Day is in two weeks, give or take."

"Yep."

"You're not going to forget again, are you?" Artemis asked sternly, tugging his hair and looking down at him. He frowned and looked at her.

"Babe. Come on. Have a little faith. That would be three years in a row! What kind of jerk would I be if I forgot Valentine's Day…again?"

"You'd be Wally West Is On The Couch if you forgot again." Artemis said seriously. Wally laughed, grabbed her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm not going to forget, Babe. Not this year."

"Good."

Another two months flew by, and yes, Wally West _had_ forgotten Valentine's Day for the third year running and he _had_ ended up on the couch. It took him a week of groveling and doting upon his girlfriend to get back into their bed and another week to get back into her good graces. Nightwing showed up unannounced at their house plenty and Artemis kicked both boys out just as many times. Wally and Artemis continued to attend their classes and study for finals. Artemis began looking at the puppies in the window of the pet store and cooing as they pressed their little wet noses to the glass, their butts shaking as their tails wagged. Wally loved her reaction and began calculations in his head about money and grimaced, but her face would be worth it. They continued to enjoy each other's company and the ability to focus on what was going on in their lives at these precise moments. The bow and arrows stayed in the back of the closet as did the uniforms. Oliver Queen and Dinah would check in on the young couple on the rare occasion and Zantanna would give the occasional phone call.

They had _lives_. Yet, Artemis Crock waited for the day she could put on her uniform and string her bow, and Wally West basked in the freedom from the superhero life.

* * *

**Remember to review ^_^ If you want to see a specific scene, go ahead and PM me and I'll do my best to add it in :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :) This chapter goes to Jazbez who wanted a cave/mountain scene. Hopefully this is ok with you, Jazbez :)**

**Anyway, is anybody else upset about this hiatus? **

**Disclaimer - don't own YJ... think about it logically for a second...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Six months since leaving the Team…_

"Wallace West! For someone who can break the sound barrier in his _sneakers_, you take _forever_ to put _on_ your sneakers! We are going to be _late_!" Artemis scolded, hands on hips, purse slung over her shoulder, and the door wide open behind her. By all appearances, Artemis was scolding an empty room. In reality, she was yelling at her boyfriend who was hopping about the kitchen, shoving a sandwich down his throat and at the same time lacing up his sneakers.

"Babe," Wally managed to get out. "Nightwing won't care if we're late. In fact, I'm sure he _expects_ me to be late."

"_I _care if we are late," Artemis huffed. Wally swallowed the remains of his sandwich and tied the last knot and continued talking.

"And besides, I can run us to the nearest Zeta tube faster than the car could take us." Wally met her at the entrance, smiling at his girlfriends' annoyed expression. "Now, where is the closest Zeta tube? There is one in Central City - ."

"There is one here in Palo Alto, Baywatch," Artemis interrupted smoothly. She turned on her heel and marched out the door. Wally followed her, his eyes lit with surprise.

"Really? Since when?" He inquired as Artemis locked the door behind them. Artemis shot him a look, grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street.

"Since Ollie had one installed so he could keep an eye on us. Make sure we weren't doing anything too stupid probably. Or maybe just to make sure you behaved yourself." Artemis smiled at the red head beside her.

"I _am_ behaving myself!" Wally said indignantly. "I resent that."

"It's just a _theory_, Wally." Artemis laughed. Wally smiled at her, let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"He's probably sharpening his arrows right now," he teased. Artemis laughed and rolled her gray eyes. "So, where exactly is this Zeta tube? Because I've been running to Central City to visit my parents and if I can just _use_ the one _here_ it'll save them the money."

"Money?" Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. Think about it for a sec. I run, I burn off whatever I ate so by the time I get there I'm starving. I eat all their food and they have to spend the money to go out and get more. Then I have to eat again before I leave to come home to you." Wally shrugged. Artemis smiled to herself, her heart skipping a beat. They'd been living together for almost a year, but to hear him say that he came home to _her_ still made her feel like the luckiest girl alive. "That's a shitload of money spent on food."

"Wally, how much do you think _we_ spend on food for _you_? And that is just _you_ alone!"

"I'd rather not think about it," he grimaced. He paused a beat, taking in the street they were strolling down. "Babe, where are we _going_?"

"Just over there," Artemis pointed to a dark alley. "Ollie didn't want it to call attention to itself and alert our neighbors that we aren't exactly _normal_, so he hid it away. Reminds me of the one in Gotham…"

"Not another old fashioned telephone booth…" Wally grumbled following her down the alley. Artemis shook her head, her recently cut blonde hair just above her elbows.

"Nope. He figured it would save us time if it was big enough to fit two people rather than one." She stopped before an ominous black door that led to, well, nothing.

"Uh, babe?" Wally raised an eyebrow. His green eyes flickered between the door and his girlfriend, confused. She just smiled and pressed her palm against the door. Wally heard a click, signifying the door had unlocked. Artemis reached behind her and grabbed Wally's hand, pushing open the door and stepping inside as she did so, pulling him along. The door closed and locked behind them and for a moment the couple was in total darkness. Wally was shifting on his feet anxiously when a little blue light appeared above them.

_Recognized: Artemis – B07_

_Recognized: Kid Flash – B03_

Wally blinked at the bright flash of light that transported him and Artemis to their destination: Mount Justice.

See, a few weeks ago Artemis had received one of those occasional phone calls from a breathless Zantanna. She was babbling excitedly about how she had been invited by Superman and Batman to join the League. An official member! Artemis had barely been able to get a congratulatory word in when Zantanna had revealed the truth behind her excitement – her father, Dr. Fate. Ever since Zatara had placed that helmet on his head, Zantanna hadn't stopped trying to free her father and being on the League _with_ him gave her hope of being able to save him. Artemis listened to her friend's hopes and wished her well. When she had relayed everything to Wally, Artemis noticed a sadness in his green eyes. He hadn't shared the hope Zantanna had nor did it seem that he wished her well. Artemis was never able to get him to talk about his time as Dr. Fate. He always shut her out when she attempted. Eventually she gave up.

A few days after Zantanna's enlightening phone call, Nightwing showed up at their door to tell them that they were throwing a little party for the sorceress. Well, actually, M'gnn was throwing the party and everyone else was attending. Apparently attendance was mandatory and Wally was to come with at least _something_ already in his stomach. Artemis had seen the look shared between the two boys and made it quite clear then and there that there would be _no_ talk of The Plan. The secret shared between four of the original Team members. She should have known those two would find a way to discuss it somehow, but that will come later…

The arrival of Artemis and Wally was, as expected, loud and joyous. M'gnn was the first to throw herself unceremoniously into the arms of her "Earth Sister" and greeted Wally with a kiss on the cheek and some flirtatious comments from Wally that made the Martian blush and earned the speedster an elbow to the ribs. Conner and Nightwing took turns shaking Wally's hand and pounding each others' backs and greeting Artemis in the same manner Wally had been greeted by M'gnn – sans the flirtatious comments, of course. Rocket followed close behind the boys, eager to greet her old teammates.

M'gnn looped an arm loosely around one of Wally's arms and Rocket took his other as the girls led him away. Wally tossed a loving look and an affectionate 'what would you like me to do' smile at Artemis who returned his smile and hooked arms with Nightwing and Conner, making them lead her to the rest of the group. She raised her eyebrows, taking notice of new faces. M'gnn and Rocket had taken the liberty of introducing the red head speedster to the "newbies" and M'gnn left Wally when they came across a green Atlantean, holding his hand. Lagoon Boy, she faintly recalled him as. Artemis felt the clone stiffen beside her.

"Excuse me," he muttered. Artemis watched as he stalked away. She shot a questioning glance at the not-so-little-anymore ninja beside her.

"I'll explain later," was all he told her. Nightwing led the blonde to a female redhead holding a cup in her hands who was giving Artemis a funny look. The girl caught Nightwing's gaze even though he was wearing his usual shades. He squirmed slightly and gave a tiny nod. Artemis almost missed the action.

"Artemis, this is Batgirl," Nightwing said pleasantly. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, just call me Barbara," the redhead gave Artemis a friendly smile and the two shook hands.

"Hi."

"Babs," Nightwing began gravely. "You _know_ Bats hates it when we give away our secret identities."

"I do, but I don't give away anything by giving out _my_ secret identity." Barbara said, exasperated. Clearly, this was an argument had many times and clearly never resolved. "Barbara Gordon -."

"I'm sorry," Artemis interrupted. "You're last name is Gordon? Any relation to Commissioner - ?"

"To Commissioner Gordon?" The other girl finished, ignoring Nightwing's tight expression. "Yeah, I'm the Commish's kid."

"You didn't happen to go to Gotham Academy, did you?" Artemis inquired eagerly. "Because, now that I think about it, you look _really_ familiar."

"I did, actually," Barbara smiled, her attention now completely focused on the older blonde. Nightwing frowned, feeling slighted by both women. Barbara continued, choosing her words carefully. "You were a few years ahead of me. I was a freshman when you came to the Academy. So you're a Gotham product?"

"Yeah, I was originally at North Gotham but I got a scholarship from Bruce Wayne to go to the Academy. I wasn't going to go at first, but my mom was rather…insistent that I take it," Artemis hesitated, recalling her mom's words and tears that made her choose the Academy. Then a thought struck her. "You were a freshman, you said? You wouldn't happen to have known another freshman with black hair, blue eyes? He was tiny and totally creeped me out just randomly taking a picture with me on my first day. All he said was 'we'll laugh about this someday'. Never saw him again."

"Oh I know who you're talking about! I just don't know his name, sorry," Barbara said, controlling the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. Nightwing coughed lightly, also fighting to just laugh out loud. All these years and she was _still_ oblivious. Success.

"It's fine," Artemis sighed. "I'll just have to live with the knowledge that there is some random guy with a picture of me running around Gotham."

"When you put it that way," Barbara began thoughtfully, shooting an amused look at Nightwing. "It sounds extremely creepy. Maybe I'll bump into him someday and can get him to get rid of it."

"No, it's ok," Artemis said.

"Anyway," Nightwing emphasized, shooting the red head (who was very pleased with herself) a glare that Batman would have been proud of. "Time to go meet everyone else and then I can give you back to Wally. I'm sure he's getting possessive…"

"No he is _not_," Artemis rolled her eyes at her old teammate before giving the younger girl a smile as Nightwing led her away before Barbara could say anything else. "Nice to meet you, Barbara."

"Nice to meet you, too," Barbara muttered, taking a sip from her cup, a wicked smile neatly hidden. A much younger black haired boy appeared at her elbow.

"Who was that?" He peered after the retreating figures. Barbara rolled her eyes at him.

"That is Artemis Crock, Wally West's girlfriend." She looked down at him and scowled, noticing his sunglasses. "Not you too, Timmy!"

"SH!" 'Timmy' looked around the room to see if anybody had reacted to the use of an actual name, not just 'Robin'. He pushed his shades further up his nose, not yet adjusted to them like Dick Grayson was. "Don't just say my name like that. And stop calling me Timmy."

Barbara rolled her eyes again, ruffled his hair, and skipped over to where Jamie Reyes stood with M'gnn, Rocket, Lagoon Boy and a few others as Wally West told a story of a mission he had been on. M'gnn interjected occasionally, making it more accurate as Wally had a tendency to exaggerate. The new Robin watched the party chatting away as they waited for the sorceress to arrive. He watched quietly as Wally pulled his girlfriend into his side with a big grin when she was 'returned' to him, and continued right on.

It wasn't long before one of the Zeta tubes whirred to life.

_Recognized: Zantanna Zatara – A03_

There was a congratulatory roar and the sorceress turned bright red, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she laughed.

"What… you guys… I don't know…when did…how did…" she stammered as she got hugs and kisses from all sides, the redness in her face still going strong. Conner suddenly reappeared, giving his own words of congratulations.

Robin noticed a sudden look of envy flash through Barbara's eyes as Nightwing gave attention to the sorceress, before Robin joined in on the congratulations. He barely knew her, but she was a good friend of Dick's from the original Team and to him that meant everything.

Eventually the young woman found her voice again, thanking everyone and swapping stories with her original teammates. Everything was going well and _very_ smoothly. The original members crossed their fingers that it would last. They had lost count over the years of the number of parties that had been interrupted by Batman's voice telling them to report for a mission.

They were also feeling an almost unbearable sense of loss. Aqualad should have been there to celebrate and somehow manage to keep things from getting too wild, but he wasn't and there were only three people in the cave who knew where he was and what he was doing for everybody. They felt the guiltiest of all and the loss tore at their already bleeding hearts.

As the party began to come to an end and the sky outside turned dark, the newer members with families in the regular world slowly started to leave. Nightwing ordered Robin and Batgirl to return to the Batcave, and was barely able to hide his surprise when Robin grabbed the older girl's hand eagerly. His steps were sluggish as he pulled Batgirl behind him to the Zeta tubes. Nightwing met her gaze and she just nodded. She knew what he was asking of her. Make sure his little brother (adopted or not) made it home safely and into the care of Alfred the butler. The girl bat had half a mind of calling up her father and telling him she was going to sleep at a friend's house tonight.

An impenetrable silence filled the room once the Zeta tube fell silent. The room was empty, save for seven.

At last, the original members were left to themselves.

"Someone should take a picture," Zantanna commented, breaking the silence. The others gave her questioning looks. She shrugged. "When's the last time all of us were in a room together?"

"Not _all_ of us," Wally said bitterly. He studied the contents of the cup in his hand and found himself wishing for something much, much stronger than punch to be in his system.

"He made his own decision when he abandoned us for the other side," Conner snapped. Artemis, Nightwing, and Wally avoided each others' gazes. Not abandoned. Ordered.

Yeah, Wally thought. Something _much_ stronger.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Rocket piped up, her voice unnaturally tight. "_Anything_ else?"

"How about a movie?" M'gnn asked, eager for a subject change. The others jumped at it.

"Yes!"

"Please."

"Sounds good!"

"Is there popcorn?"

"Wally!"

"What?"

"I'll go see if there is anything in the basement," Nightwing surged to his feet. Wally was quick to follow suit.

"I'll go with you!"

Artemis watched as the boys walked away, a coldness crawling up her spine when her side was exposed to the cold air when Wally had leaped to his feet. She shook it off, took a sip of punch and started a light conversation.

"So, what's it like on the League?"

Rocket and Zantanna seized the question and held onto it like it was their lifeline. They'd rather get into trouble with Batman than to sit and think about Aqualad. It hurt too much.

Down in the basement, Nightwing and Wally were searching for movies that their friends might agree on. There was one rule: no water movies. They worked in silence for a while before Wally took a deep breath.

"Any news?" He didn't look up from his pile. Neither did Dick.

"Not much. Apparently BM has connections to the Light. Aqualad said that it wouldn't be long until BM was someone important to the Light. I think we should wait until he becomes important before sending her in."

Wally pressed his lips into a thin line at the mention of 'her'. Artemis. He'd forgotten that the reason they'd left the Team was so Artemis could join the Plan. He'd forgotten again.

_Out to get in_. Those words echoed in his head.

"I'm starting to form a plan to get her in, but it's just very loose." Dick continued, not noticing Wally's sudden coldness. Or if he did, he was wisely ignoring it. "We need more Intel, but I think my idea will work."

They relapsed into silence once more at the sound of echoing footsteps. The two boys quickly finished piling the movies into a crate when Artemis appeared at the door. She wore a knowing frown. Nightwing and Wally shared guilty looks.

"For once, can't the two of you be together and _not_ discuss it," she hissed. The boys shifted on their feet. Artemis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Spill; what have you dug up?"

"Not much," Nightwing said cautiously. Artemis shot him a glare and he put his hands up in surrender. "No, I swear. I was just telling Wally that there wasn't anything new."

Artemis studied them both silently. Finally she huffed and stomped away.

"I am _so_ on the couch tonight," Wally groaned when they could no longer hear her.

"Sorry, KF."

"Yeah, yeah." Wally shot his best friend a curious look. "_Is_ there anything else?"

"Isn't there always?" Dick sighed. "Apparently, Cheshire has been… um… _missing_ is the word he used."

Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Missing?"

"Mhm," Dick nodded. Wally furrowed his brow. "No one knows why nor have they any idea where she seems to have gone, but Aqualad said that she went missing almost the same time Roy went…haywire."

"We're going to have to intervene one day," Wally said gravelly. "Once we find him, that is."

They fell silent again to the sound of more footsteps. They looked at each other nervously, fearing that it would be Artemis again.

"Did you two get lost or something?" It was Zantanna. The speedster and the ninja let out identical breaths of relief.

"Of course not," Dick said, plastering a smile. "Just trying to find a wide range that somehow we can agree on one."

"Oh," she said, tilting her head in thought. "It's just that when Artemis came back up, she seemed a little…ticked…maybe stressed. Apparently, Wally, you're on the couch tonight."

"Damn," Wally groaned. "I need alcohol. Alcohol will make me feel better. I definitely saw a crate somewhere…"

"Alcohol?" Zantanna tittered nervously. "If any of the League members find out - ."

"No," Dick interrupted. "If Batman finds out, and he won't because I'm not going to tell."

"Is that why Artemis is kicking you to the couch, Wally?"

"Sure," he grumbled, picking up the crate with an assortment of alcoholic beverages. "Whatever floats your boat."

Dick picked up the movie crate.

"Lead the way, Zantanna." She nodded and left to return upstairs. Dick heaved a sigh.

"Dude, disaster averted." He muttered to the speedster.

"Feeling the aster," Wally rolled his eyes.

"Totally," Nightwing grinned. They joined the rest of the group and then spent the next 30 minutes arguing and voting about what movie to watch and who got what alcoholic beverage. Wally plopped himself happily beside his Spitfire. They were all in civilian clothes and if a stranger had looked through a window (had there been any), they would have seen a group of teens (some on the verge of turning twenty) drinking, throwing things at each other good naturedly, and debating over a movie. The words 'super' and 'hero' would never have crossed their minds.

It was close to three the following morning when the group decided to bring the gathering to a close. And, no, it wasn't a verbal decision.

Zantanna and M'gnn were curled up together on one corner of one couch, asleep; Rocket was on the floor in front of them, her head resting against the Martians' knees with her eyes closed. Nightwing was at the other end, struggling to stay awake. Conner had taken the opportunity to sprawl out on another couch. He had one arm tucked under his head and the other was draped over his stomach. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring softly. On a third couch Wally had his head resting against the arm of the couch, one leg stretched out before him and the other with his foot on the floor. He was lazily running his fingers through Artemis' blonde hair. She had her arms loosely wrapped around him, her cheek on his chest. She was fast asleep. A smile shadowed her lips. On the television screen, the credits had long ended and someone had muted the television as the menu screen played over and over.

Nightwing yawned and reached an arm out to his best friend's shoulder.

"Take her home, KF."

Wally yawned and nodded. "I know."

Somehow, Wally managed to get off the couch and scoop up his precious Spitfire in his arms without waking her. Nightwing followed the red head to the Zeta tubes. They made eye contact. The ninja detective put a hand on the speedsters' shoulder.

"Come back soon?"

Wally just nodded and stepped into the Zeta tube's scanner, a ball of guilt in his stomach.

_Recognized: Artemis – B07_

_Recognized: Kid Flash – B03_

He had no intention of coming back. Wally West had a life and his Plan did not include letting it go.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking of wrapping up the story soon. Maybe like 3-4 chapters left.**

**Disclaimer - See previous chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A year and a few months since leaving the Team…_

Artemis stretched without opening her eyes. Unlike Wally, she was always aware what day of the week it was, and today? Today was _Friday_. And unlike Wally, _she_ had _no_ class on Fridays. You want to know what that means? That means sleeping in. It most definitely did _not_ mean waking up at 9 o'clock. Artemis cracked open an eye, and upon seeing the red 9, scoffed, rolled onto Wally's side of the bed, and fell asleep breathing in his scent. Somewhere in her subconscious, Artemis knew that this particular Friday morning was not just _any_ Friday morning. Oh no. This particular Friday morning was the 19th birthday of Artemis Crock. Perhaps that was the reason the blonde woman didn't drag herself out of bed until noon…

Of course, once she was truly awake she remembered it was her birthday. After an instinctual glance about the room, Artemis jumped and pumped her fist into the air.

"It's my birthday!" She whooped to the empty house. It was at that precise moment that Artemis decided to indulge herself to a bubble bath. It was her birthday. Wally would understand the water bill…right?

An hour later, she spotted the bright yellow note on the kitchen counter. Artemis padded into the kitchen area wearing sweats and one of Wally's shirts. She had her hair flipped over her shoulder in a messy, wet braid. Nibbling on a cracker, she picked up the piece of paper and read it once…twice…three times over. The note didn't change.

_Have class. Will be late. See you when I get home. – Wally_

She scowled. No 'good morning', no 'happy birthday', no 'love you, babe'; it was the blandest note Wally had ever left her and she did_ not_ like it. With an annoyed grunt, she crumpled the paper and threw it away. She peered into the fridge and then the pantry. Both were empty.

"The woes of living with a speedster," she sighed. Artemis forced herself to lighten up, skipping over to the door to retrieve the mail, opened the door, and nearly tripped over a package sitting on the welcome mat.

For a moment the birthday girl stared blankly at it, unsure of what to do with it. The package was clearly for her. There was a label on it with her name and address, but there was no return address. No name saying who it was from. Don't trust it… She shook her head, pushed down the nervous ball forming in her stomach, and stepped over the package. Biting her lower lip, she began to push the package into the house with her toe. When the door was closed and locked behind her, Artemis fixed her gaze to the package that was now sitting in the middle of the living room. After a few minutes of a one-sided staring contest, Artemis stomped to the kitchen. She yanked open a drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. Weapon in hand, she once again faced the package.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself. "It's a _box_…Artemis Crock, you get your ass over to that package and open it!"

Artemis tiptoed to the package and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Sucking in a shaky breath, the blonde began to open the box. When the tape was completely ripped, Artemis jumped back, hands up in a defensive position. A few seconds passed and it became clear nothing was going to jump out at her. Artemis squinted at the package curiously. She put the scissors on the coffee table (within arms reach in case the need to defend herself should present itself) and plopped herself on the ground. Carefully, she undid the flaps and stared incredulously at the contents of the package: a note, a box, and a mug.

Artemis pulled the mug out first. It was white, but there were red letters boldly stating '**#1 Aunt**'. After giving it a thorough inspection, Artemis concluded that she didn't know what to make of it and set it down carefully beside her. Next, she picked up the note and the box.

_Happy Birthday, Alice._

Artemis didn't need the sketch of the Cheshire Cat to know it was Jade who had sent the package, and she couldn't stop the grin spreading over her face. Little did she know that this wouldn't be her last dealings with Cheshire while 'retired'. She opened the box and a receipt fell onto her lap. She picked it up, glanced at the price, and her mouth fell open while her eyes bulged out of her head. She flipped the receipt over and started to laugh.

_I actually paid for this. You better wear it._

Inside the box was a silver '_A'_ embedded with diamonds. The _'A'_ was crossed with an arrow, and the whole pendant was attached to a delicate (yet sturdy) chain. With a fond smile, Artemis fastened the necklace around her neck and tucked the charm under her shirt. The _'A'_ quickly warmed over her heart. Putting the mug, the receipt, and the box back into the big box, Artemis stood up and went to the bedroom where she hid the box in the back of her side of the closet. She really did _not_ need Wally knowing that Cheshire had just appeared and disappeared leaving nothing but a box as a tell-tale of her visit. The red head would freak.

Remembering her _beloved_ boyfriend, Artemis scowled recalling his note. Wally West forgot Valentine's Day, and he once forgot their anniversary, but he had _never ever_ forgotten his girlfriend's _birthday_. With a huff, Artemis threw some clothes on, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. It was her birthday and she was going to splurge on herself.

She was going _shopping_…and then she would hit the grocery store, because seriously, the house was devoid of any food.

It was almost 10 PM when Wally got home. Artemis was sprawled out on their bed, reading. She put the book down and glowered at the ceiling. Wally wasn't one of the quietest people and he seemed to be muttering to himself. Artemis settled into her poker face and lifted the book up, pretending to read. There was the sound of something heavy being set on the floor. Artemis could have sworn she heard panting and Wally hissing to '_be quiet_'. There was a knock on their bedroom door and Artemis glanced at him coolly. He seemed oblivious to her coldness. Artemis was surprised at his appearance. Normally Wally was a mess, but he was still presentable. The Wally in their bedroom doorway wearing a crooked grin with circles under his green eyes was a _disaster_. His hair was all mussed up; his shirt wrinkled, there seemed to be dirt on his cheek, and was that _mud_ on his jeans? Artemis raised an eyebrow, not revealing anything.

"Hey, babe, you're still awake. Good, good." He ran a hand through his hair, shifting on his feet. He glanced at her, opened his mouth, closed his mouth again, looked away, rubbed his hands together, cleared his throat, and repeated the process.

"Spit it out, Baywatch."

"_Comeroomwithfrontpresent!"_ He blurted, his face turning red. Artemis sat up, setting her book aside. She couldn't remember the last time her boyfriend was this nervous around her. To say she was intrigued would be an understatement.

"Say what?"

Wally cleared his throat. "Come with me. I have something for you."

Artemis slid off the bed and took Wally's out stretched hand. The grin on his face amplified and Artemis couldn't help but to share his enthusiasm. He led her to the living room where a box with holes sat. The top was tied down with a bright ribbon. Wally smiled at her and backed away, leaving her with the box.

"Go on," he urged. "Open it."

He shifted on his feet anxiously as he watched Artemis slowly untie the ribbon. She froze momentarily when she heard a scuffle from within the box, her heart pounding with a hope she tried to desperately quench. She needn't have bothered. She took off the lid and a cry of surprised delight escaped her lips.

"His name is Nelson. Do you like him?" Wally asked anxiously. He was wringing his hands in front of him as he watched his wide-eyed girlfriend gently bring out the pit bull puppy in her arms. The gray and white pup squirmed, whined, wagged his tail, and slobbered all over his new Mommy's face. Artemis began to giggle as his rough tongue tickled her cheek. The ball of anxiety in Wally's stomach tightened as he waited. Artemis shifted the puppy to one arm and reached out, grabbing Wally by his shirt, yanking him down for a long kiss. She let him go, his green eyes wide.

"I love him," she whispered. Wally breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at her. She turned back to the puppy in her arms, cooing and scratching behind his ear. "Nelson…why Nelson?"

"After Kent Nelson." Artemis glanced curiously at her boyfriend. She met his gaze and felt the love showing in his emeralds. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, the only space above her shoulders that _didn't _have puppy slobber. "He told me to go find my own Spitfire."

Artemis hugged the puppy to her tightly and snuggled into Wally's chest, all her anger at him for forgetting her birthday oozing out of her. He hadn't forgotten.

"Happy birthday, babe." Wally whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I forgot Valentine's Day…again… for the fourth year in a row."

"You made up for it," she smiled at him. Nelson pushed his nose against her cheek, glancing between his new parents. He let out a low whine at being ignored. Five seconds is a very long time. Artemis quieted him with a kiss on the head and Wally stroked one ear. He turned his green eyes to his girlfriend.

"Do I bother saying I won't forget next year?"

"It's nice to hear you say you won't forget, even though we both know you will."

"Babe."

"Wally."

"I won't forget Valentine's Day next year."

"You forgot the 'I promise' bit."

"Sorry. I won't forget Valentine's Day next year, I promise."

"Better."

"Woof!" Nelson felt the need to add his two cents. Artemis smiled at Wally and he at her. Nelson wagged his little tail. Wally let out an involuntary yawn.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "Long day. There is a pillow in the garage for Nelson if you want me to get it…"

"A pillow?" Artemis looked at him indignantly. Wally would have testified in court that Nelson gave him an indignant look as well…but that could just be the exhaustion talking. "Nelson is sleeping in the bed with me."

"The bed?" Wally gaped. Nelson wagged his tail harder, his pink tongue darting out to cover Mommy's face with kisses.

"Yes, Wally, the bed," she giggled, kissing Nelson's little black nose. He yipped at her quietly. "He's just a baby and babies need love."  
"If he pees on the bed, I'm not cleaning it up," Wally called after her. He waited for a response and when he didn't get one, the redhead dragged his feet to the bedroom where he collapsed gracelessly onto the bed. He was snoring before his head hit the pillow. As Nelson made himself comfortable on his Daddy's back, Artemis gently unlaced Wally's boots and put them in the corner. She pulled an extra blanket and covered both man and dog with it. After she rid her face of puppy slobber, Artemis gave the man and canine each a kiss before squirming into the mattress and clicking the lamp off, plunging the house into darkness. Not for the first time, Artemis Crock fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't think that Cheshire would stay away from Artemis, not if she has information that could save Artemis' life. Like she said, Artemis is her sister, she doesn't actually want her _dead_.**

**Diclaimer - YJ = Not mine. **

* * *

_Count down begins…_

She hadn't _meant_ to run into Cheshire at the grocery store. It just sort of _happened_. Just like she thought Cheshire hadn't _meant_ to get pregnant. It was one of those 'just sort of _happened_' things. At least that's what Artemis told herself.

See, it happened like this: Artemis woke up one morning, and the empty fridge convinced her to get dressed into something warm and go food shopping. So that's exactly what she did. She scribbled a note for Wally (when he decided to wake up), gave Nelson fresh food (for when _he_ woke up), hopped into the car, and drove to the nearest supermarket.

Artemis had been pushing the piled-high-with-food grocery cart down the cereal isle looking for the 'FAMILY SIZE' version of the cereal _she _wanted (Wally would eat anything), not really paying attention to where she was going and smashed the cart into another nonmoving filled-with-_just_-essentials cart. Instinctively, Artemis had jerked her blonde head to the carts' current owner, her mouth already forming the apology.

"Omigod, I'm _so_ sorr-!" She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes bulged out of her head in disbelief. "_Jade?"_

It was indeed Jade; wearing a shapeless dress and sandals encasing swollen feet that were the result of a balloon-sized stomach. Jade's face twisted into a scowl.

"You really need to watch where you're going, Artemis."

"You're fat." Artemis blurted, her eyes still wide and locked onto her sister's very round stomach. Jade's scolding had gone in one ear and out the other. Jade's dark eyes narrowed.

"I'm not _fat_! I'm _pregnant!_ There is a _difference!_" Jade hissed. Her hands twitched on the cart handle. Artemis squirmed under the glare, feeling like a child again. Jade felt a sudden onslaught of guilt and utter relief at seeing her baby sister again. Tears began to prick at her eyes, and one slipped out.

"Jade?"

"Shut up," the dark haired woman sniffled. She wiped away the tear with the back of her hand. "Damn hormones. I cry for _everything_! It's horrible! I'm so glad to see you."

Artemis shifted on her feet, unsure of what to do. Her sister was a mess. A pregnant mess. She bit her bottom lip unconsciously. Jade blinked away the rest of her tears.

"Stop biting your lip, Artemis. It's an awful habit!" Jade snapped. Artemis stopped immediately. There was an awkward silence between the two sisters. Jade cleared her throat. "Well, it's been nice to see you again, but I've got to go. Been in here longer than necessary and I'm very happy with the Shadows _not_ knowing I'm alive and pregnant. Ciao."

"Jade, wait!" Artemis called as Jade began to waddle away. The assassin turned and raised an eyebrow. The archer crossed her fingers discreetly behind her back. "Want some ice cream?"

Jade studied the former hero intently for a moment. "Frozen yogurt."

"Ok," Artemis grinned eagerly. Jade didn't blink nor did she return the gesture.

"Five minutes."

"Mhm." Artemis nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jade pressed her lips together and gave a satisfied nod before waddling away. Artemis rocked back on her heels, pleased with herself despite the ball of anxiety forming in her gut.

Five minutes later, the pregnant assassin and the 'retired' hero rendezvoused across the street at the frozen yogurt place. When Artemis walked in, her sister had found a corner where she could see out but anyone looking in would miss her, and she was eating from a carton. Artemis quickly put together her own carton and joined her sister at the table.

"Let's make this quick," Jade stated. "You have groceries in your trunk."

Artemis swallowed her spoonful and studied her sister.

"You're pregnant." The blonde stated, still dazed by the idea that her sister, _Cheshire_, who worked for the League of Shadows, was freaking _pregnant_. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Would you care to make anymore obvious statements?"

Artemis childishly stuck out her tongue. "Who?"

"My husband." Jade said in a tone that clearly said 'who else, dummy?'

"Your husband?" The younger woman choked. Jade scowled at the reaction.

"_Yes_. My _husband_."

"To _who?"_ Artemis shrieked. The kid at the cashier looked over curiously at the outburst, but quickly averted his eyes when Jade shot him a glare.

"None of your business, that's who."

Artemis stared at the pregnant woman across from her, flabbergasted. There was an onslaught of information and theories terrorizing her brain. There wasn't much left to mind her manners. Jade, on the other hand, had enough brain to snap her out of her stupor.

"If all you're going to do is _stare_, I'm going to leave." Jade said in disdain. She scrunched her nose and jutted out her chin defiantly. Artemis blinked.

"No, no! Um…so…how've you been?" The blonde asked awkwardly. Jade looked at her blankly. "Right…stupid question…"

"So, you're still living with that loser, I hear." Jade commented after a very awkward moment of silence.

"Wally isn't a _loser_," Artemis said haughtily, her eyes turning to slits. Jade smirked and Artemis couldn't help but think of their fighting days. "And _yes_, I'm still living with him, and I'm _happy_."

"So long as you're happy…" Jade drifted off. Both women relapsed into silence. Finally Jade gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Ugh, look. I've got some news for you. Our _wonderful_ father is out and about. Word on the street is that he's looking for us…actually, word is that he's searching for a shit load of people, but you and me, sis, we're on the top of that list." Jade muttered. Artemis leaned on her elbows, soaking up this information. She would have Nightwing look into it, of course, but she had her suspicions that Jade wasn't lying. Not when the assassin had an unborn child to protect. Jade looked over Artemis' shoulder, watching the people pass by. "He's also in cahoots with the Light. Don't ask for specifics because I don't know. Apparently he's the middle man between the Light and some new partner. And – oof! That was a rough kick. Keep it down in there, would you! – if you so much as breath a word that you even saw me, I will kick your ass. I'm not exactly the Leagues' favourite person…"

"Which League?"

"Does it matter?" Jade heaved a sigh. "I've dropped off the grid of both since I got hitched and preggers and I know for a _fact_ the Shadows would _kill_ to find me…pretty sure your buddies would do the same."

"Not _kill_ precisely…"

"They'd come close."

Artemis made a noncommittal sound. Jade took it as the agreement they both knew it was. The two fell into silence again, but this time it was a comfortable silence. A familial silence. The silence they would fall into when they were kids.

"I've got to go," Artemis finally sighed. Jade focused her eyes on her blonde sister. "I have groceries in the car, a boyfriend to feed, and a dog to walk."

"A boyfriend to feed?" Jade raised an eyebrow, watching the archer get to her feet, before sticking out a demanding hand. "Shouldn't it be a dog to feed?"

"I put fresh food in the dog bowl this morning. It's definitely a boyfriend I need to feed." Artemis said dryly, helping her sister to her swollen feet. Jade grunted and stretched as much as her swollen belly would let her. Both women threw away their garbage and left the little hole in the wall.

"You know," Jade said quietly. The two women loitered in front of the door. "I'm glad you're happy. And I'm glad you're with Baby Flash. You guys are so cute it makes me ill…sort of reminds me of me and…"

Artemis reached out and squeezed her sisters' hand; she knew that Jade wasn't going to finish that thought. There was too much at stake for Cheshire to give out all that information. They shared a brief smile.

"I hope you're happy one day, too." Artemis said quietly. Jade gave her younger sister a fond look.

"Always the optimist, you." Jade squeezed the hand back. She let out a huff. "Time to go. See you around."

Artemis watched her sister waddle off and shook her head in amazement when her sister disappeared from her sight. Her pregnant sister could still disappear. Like the Cheshire Cat.

The archer blew a stray hair from her face, dug into her purse and pulled out her phone and her car keys. She slid into the driver's seat and cranked the car, pulling out of the parking lot while pressing a number on speed dial.

"Yo," Nightwing answered.

"I…_acquired_ some information for you and I'm pretty damn sure it's legitimate."

* * *

**Remember to review :) I don't know how long it will be until I post the next chapter. I'm leaving for my first year of college soon and I haven't even started packing.**


	6. Over

__**Sorry it's been so long. Preparing for college got in the way and then actual college took up my time. This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and enjoy this chapter as well.**

**By the way, anyone else love the cemetery scene in the latest episode "Satisfaction"? **

**Disclaimer - don't own YJ**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Wally fiddled with the straw, staring blankly at a spot on the wood counter where a knife point had found it home a long time ago as he sat thinking. He had been listening to Dick tell a story about something, but he had stopped laughing a while ago and was just staring now. Dick realized his friend wasn't all quite there when he got to the point in his story where Wally should have laughed and the laugh never came.

"Wally? You ok?" Dick waited a beat. "Wally?"

Wally looked up fleetingly at his best friend. Dick noticed a certain something missing from the green orbs lodged in his friend's head. Wally continued playing with the straw.

"Wally?" Dick tried again. Wally sighed and signaled for the bartender.

"I'm out, Dick." Wally said quietly.

"Yeah, dude," Dick laughed. "You haven't exactly been on the Team for almost two years."

The duo fell silent as the bartender stood before them. Wally ordered a beer.

"You got some ID, kid?" The bartender asked gruffly. Wally shot him an irritated look, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. He slapped his license into the bartenders' outstretched hand, proving he was 21 and legally allowed to drink. The bartender peered at it, sighed as he gave back the ID, and fished out a beer for the redhead before going to the next customer. Wally took a swing from the bottle and grimaced. Dick studied his friend, the laugh fading from his baby blues.

"I mean it. I'm out. I'm done with that life." Wally said it quietly, his green eyes focused on the chip in the counter top.

"Dude," Dick said slowly. "You've been out of it. You're living with Artemis, you have a dog together, you're going to college. You have a _life_. When is the last time you put on the uniform?"

"No," Wally snapped. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I mean, I'm _out_. I'm not going back." Wally stood up and slapped money on the counter. The bartender looked over at the red head. Dick didn't move, understanding finally sinking in. He looked at Wally as the he chugged the rest of the beer.

"Are you going to at least finish what we started?"

Wally barked out a laugh, putting the bottle on the counter next to the money. He studied Dick for a moment.

"I'll finish what we started. After this, I'm done. I'm done with missions, and the Team, and the League – my God, the blasted League – I'm sick of it all!" Wally and Dick left the bar, standing in the cool air and letting their lungs readjust to cleaner air and their ears to the silence.

"You know, Dick, I've never been so damn happy? I thought I would miss the chase. Not the running and the speed, hell, I still run whenever I can and I still let loose and use the speed, but I'm talking adrenaline. I don't miss the rush." Wally let out a scoff. "But _she_ does. I know she misses the rush. She would pick that bow up again in a heartbeat. Does it make me an awful person that I wish she would never pick it up again? And what's worse is that it's not for her, but for _me_. Save _me_ the heart attack and the worry and the gray hairs of thinking _'will she come home tonight_'? _Will our luck finally run out?_ But of course it isn't luck. It was never fucking luck. It was always you. You planned and plotted and pulled. Things run according the way _you_ want it to. Why did you call me to meet you here tonight, Dick? What do you want?"

Dick noted how _tired_ his friend sounded, how suddenly the circles under his green eyes got a bit darker and a tad deeper.

"I need a pill, Wally." Dick sighed. He stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out a piece of paper and put it into Wally's hand. "I need you to make me a pill with those specific…ingredients."

Wally looked at the paper and sucked in a breath.

"You want me to make a pill that can stop someone's heart?" Wally looked at Dick, his green eyes wide. Wally's hand started to shake. Dick shuffled his feet.

"Not just someone. I need you to make a pill to stop _her_ heart." Dick waited for the gears to click. Wally's eyes darkened in anger. "Yeah. You're going to make a pill to stop Artemis' heart."

"No," Wally growled. He grabbed Dick's wrist, cramming the piece of paper into his hand. "I won't do it. You're planning something and she's going to be taken from me. I won't help you."

"Wally, listen to me!" Dick said, chasing after his friend, stopping him with a sharp yank on his arm. "This can save so many lives! Just make the pill. She won't _stay_ dead. I'll bring her back. Wally, it's all for The Plan. I'm only going to take her from you for a little while. I'll give her back. Just, after Kaldur passes the information that we need through her."

Wally dragged his hands down his face before pointing at his supposed best friend accusingly.

"You're just going to use her."

"She's _needed_. Don't you understand? Artemis can make or break this operation! I need you to help her _make this work_."

The two men glared at each other silently, waiting for the other to give in. Eventually, Wally slumped and he hung his head. Dick pressed the piece of paper into his hand and Wally's fingers curled around it reluctantly.

"We've got one shot," Dick said quietly. "Let's make it count."

It took three weeks for Wally to make the pill.

It took another one for him to make the phone call.

Things truly began to fall into place and Wally watched in silent horror as his life tumbled down around him. He knew it hadn't been real, but that hadn't stopped him from hoping. Nightwing gave instructions to Artemis and pitying glances to Wally. Nelson whined at the tension shrouding the speedster all the time and Kaldur continued to pass messages and play double agent. Then one day the phone rang. Wally hugged Artemis to him tightly as he picked up knowing who it was on the other line.

"It's time."

The Game was over.

* * *

**Remember to review :)**


End file.
